Hinata in Danger
by ApplesandCheez
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped by Itachi,but what does he want with her?


**"Hinata, are you sure you'll be fine?" Sasuke said to his wife. He had been alert and worried since Itachi had threatened to hurt the ones he loved the most.**

 **"Don't be such a worrier!" Hinata chided, "I am a grown woman now! I think that I can handle myself now! I am not the shy, quiet girl that used to attend the school."**

 **"I still don't like you staying home alone," Sasuke grumbled.**

 **Hinata kissed his cheek. "It's okay. If anything goes wrong, I'll call you."**

 **Sasuke didn't budge.**

 **"Oh come on already! Go do whatever you gotta do, and you will come right back to a**

 **delicious dinner!" Hinata said, pushing him out the door.**

 **However, when Sasuke did come home, he didn't find a dinner. He found a pot on the ground, utensils scattered across the dining table, and Hinata's robe covered in slash marks. Inside the folds of her robe was a letter.**

 ** _If you want to see your wife ever again, you will come to my lair. I'm waiting._**

 ** _-Itachi Uchiha_**

 **When Hinata awoke, she was naked and in a dark, dark chamber. On the walls were white liquids, mixed with rusty red. She tried to move, but her wrists and ankles were cuffed to a table. She struggled, but she couldn't find a single way to escape.**

 **"Well, well, well. If it isn't my lovely sister in law. It's good to see you." Itachi's voice echoed through the room, "I hope you like my home. It's all I have because your despicable brother destroyed mine."**

 **"He was protecting the village from you!" Hinata stopped. Itachi caught her tongue with his middle and index finger. He tutted.**

 **"A feisty one, aren't you? Well, there's nothing I can't take care of. After all, I am the last Uchiha." He laughed. "At least, I will be. Your husband has played right into the palm of my hand. So immature and foolish, he's always been." He released her tongue, which was becoming sore.**

 **He slapped her bare stomach, making her wince. He reached out, and touched her breasts. She squirmed at the feel of his cold hands. He squeezed them, and lowered his head. He traced her nipples, and then dragged his tongue around the spot he had traced. Hinata shuddered at the feel of someone other than Sasuke touching her. Itachi took his mouth off her gigantic breasts, and sucked her neck with force. As he did that, his hand inched down her breasts, to her stomach, to her pussy, and he put one finger inside her. He thrust it in and out, and he tongue fucked her as he thrusted his finger. She screamed when she cummed all over his fingers.**

 **"There's no use screaming, my sweet. No sound can get through these walls." He teased.**

 **Hinata was glad when he stopped fingering her, but gasped when he took out his dick. It was at least 10 inches, and she closed her eyes when it went into her mouth. He moaned at the feel of her lips on his dick, and he began to thrust his hips in and out of her mouth. He took his dick out of her mouth and cummed on her breasts. She gasped for air. He guided his cock toward her pussy, and pressed it against her clit. Then, he did something Hinata would never forget. He pulled back his hips, and pushed forward with all the strength he had. Hinata screamed in pain as she felt his cock moving inside her. He thrusted his hips faster and faster as the hour passed and he sucked her nipples forcefully. When he finally felt her cum on his dick, he pulled out his before he made her pregnant. Hinata had felt no pleasure throughout the ordeal, only pain. He stood triumphantly and smirked.**

 **"Well what do you know? The pride of the Hyuuga clan, wife of an Uchiha, is nothing more than a weak girl." He sighed, "this has been fun, but I'm afraid I am gonna have to kill you now." He pulled out a kunai knife and twirled it, and Hinata waited for the pain. But before he could plunge it into her stomach, a shuriken embedded itself in his throat. And he fell to the ground.**

 **Hinata felt comfortable. She was wrapped in a warm towel, and she was back at home in Sasuke's strong arms. When she spoke, her voice was weak, but Sasuke still thought it was the most angelic voice on the planet.**

 **"Well, you killed your brother. And you saved me. I think you've earned yourself a dinner." Hinata tried for a small smile.**

 **Sasuke gave her a naughty smile. He took her clothes off. Hinata didn't flinch. She knew exactly what was coming, but instead of dread, she felt a warm pleasure flow through her. Sasuke took her panties off. He knew exactly what he wanted for dinner.**


End file.
